1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical floor box for an exhibition hall, the box being of the type to be embedded in a poured concrete floor of the hall. More particularly, the box has a decreased height due to angulated engagement of connectors therein and thus accommodates pouring of a concrete floor which has a significantly decreased thickness while remaining flush therewith, creating significant material and cost savings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various embodiments of an electrical floor box have been proposed.
For example, the Bowman US Pat. No. 4,967,041 and 5,008,491 disclose a floor distribution box for access floors, the box having a curved front to allow same to be swung into a floor opening provided for same, positioning part of the box under the floor.
Also, the Domigan US Pat. No. 4,536,612 discloses a power box for raised floors which has a housing divided into two power sections and an electrically isolated communication section between the power sections.
Further, the Weis U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,833 discloses a floor distribution box comprising opposed transverse walls, a top wall having an outlet opening, a bottom wall, and outwardly biased displaceable end walls secured for inward pivotal displacement. An access opening is provided in each of the end walls and is provided with engagement members in the perimeter thereof for engagement in a respective one of the opposed access openings of a channelway. The outward bias provides a snap-fit engagement of the engagement members in the aligned access openings.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter the exhibition hall floor box of the present invention differs from those previously proposed by first of all being adapted to have a concrete floor poured therearound, and by providing a box where the depth of concrete to be poured for a flush mounting is significantly decreased by angulation of connectors and fittings therefore within chambers of the box so that the connector lies diagonally across corners of the box as well as being vertically angulated from end to end for greatest efficiency of use of chamber area, to create a box of significantly decreased height.